What if I fall?
by angelic tourniquet
Summary: A very short Faberry story set when they were younger. A request from my friend on tumblr. Fluff and cuteness. Quinn shows off for Rachel.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. I don't own Disney. I don't own the song.

* * *

**What if I fall?**

Rachel sat on the swing and dangled her feet in time to the song she was quietly singing to herself.

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast."

"I love that song," said Quinn, coming up behind the brunette. The gentle tones of Rachel's voice had held her captivated on her way to the jungle gym.

Rachel jumped in her seat at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Quinn. You startled me," said Rachel, the pink rising to her cheeks. Quinn smiled, thinking how beautiful the colour looked on Rachel's skin. She felt her own cheeks warm at her observation.

"You'd make a beautiful Belle," said Quinn.

Rachel laughed her musical laugh and shook her head.

"I'm not Belle, you are," she said simply. Quinn's eyes widened at the comment. Rachel immediately regretted her brazen words but couldn't think of a way to salvage the conversation. Instead she kept quiet and folded her hands in her lap. Quinn watched the brunette thoughtfully.

"Well, you're not the Beast," she said, causing Rachel to look up at her quizzically. "You're too pretty," she said, answering the unspoken question in Rachel's chocolate eyes.

Quinn made her way to the jungle gym. She hoisted herself up effortlessly and twirled around the crossbar. She noticed Rachel's eyes watching her in wonderment. A grin spread across her face as she started to show off. Rachel marvelled at Quinn's graceful form as she swung up and over the bar. The blond hair shimmering around the girl, as the sun sent it gleaming while she danced through the air, mesmerized her. She gasped audibly as Quinn crossed one hand over the other and turned to face the opposite direction in mid-air. After a few more revolutions she dismounted, sticking the landing with a soft thud, and grinning at Rachel. The brunette clapped enthusiastically as she walked over to Quinn.

"That was amazing, Quinn," cooed Rachel.

Quinn shrugged with nonchalance. "My parents made me take gymnastics," she said.

"Don't you like it?" asked Rachel.

"I do. I just wish I had a choice," she replied.

Rachel nodded, turning her gaze on the bars above her head.

"You want to try?" prodded Quinn.

"Oh, no. I don't know how," said Rachel sheepishly.

"It's easy, just swing your legs."

"But," she hesitated, "What if I fall?" she said.

"I'll catch you," replied Quinn.

Rachel smiled widely. It was the smile that Quinn loved.

"Okay," she said.

Quinn stepped aside and watched Rachel clamber up to the bar. She had to stifle a laugh at how adorable the small brunette looked with her face scrunched up in concentration. Rachel dangled limply from the bar. Her face seemed to say, "_Now what?_"

Quinn giggled openly. "Now swing your legs," she instructed.

Rachel attempted to kick her legs out in front of her, trying to muster up some momentum. She wasn't nearly as graceful as Quinn had been, and she felt a little silly for trying. But one look at the angelic, hazel eyes that were beaming encouragement at her strengthened her resolve. She began to swing, slowly gaining height and speed.

"Quinn, I'm slipping," squealed Rachel. Quinn moved in front of Rachel just as the brunette fell ungraciously from the bar. They landed on the ground in a heap.

"Rachel are you okay?" asked Quinn, panic evident in her voice and facial expression. Rachel tried to disentangle herself from the blond in embarrassment.

"Did I crush you? I'm so sorry," gushed Rachel. "I should never have done that, I don't know what I was thinking. Can you breathe?" Rachel rambled. Quinn laughed as Rachel rolled off her and continued to spew sentences in a single breath.

"Don't laugh, I know I was stupid to try," said Rachel, defeat leaking into her voice. Her head hung low and brunette locks obscured her face.

Quinn immediately ceased her laughter and sat up to face her. She brushed the hair out of her face and lifted Rachel's chin so she could look into her deep brown eyes.

"You're not stupid, you're brave," said Quinn.

Rachel smiled brightly. It was ruined shortly after when she winced in pain.

"Are you hurt?" asked Quinn, trying to search Rachel for any physical damage. Rachel held her wrist in her hand.

"I think I landed on it funny," she admitted, looking at her right hand wrist. Quinn took the hand gently in hers and inspected it. Rachel watched with fascination as Quinn rubbed her delicate fingers over her skin. She lifted Rachel's wrist slowly to her lips and kissed it.

"All better," said Quinn, looking at Rachel with a smile on her face.

Rachel blushed, feeling her skin tingle where Quinn had pressed her lips.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Told you I'd catch you."

"I guess it won't be so bad to fall then," answered Rachel.

This time it was Quinn's turn to blush.

THE END.


End file.
